


Missing Musicians

by nowafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowafangirl/pseuds/nowafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleaning up after killing a pagan god is more romantic than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Musicians

**Author's Note:**

> Patrice Pike (and her former band Sister 7) really is an Austin-based musician that's totally worth checking out. Lyrics used are from the song Know What You Mean.

“This place reeks of alcohol,” Cas said, as if alcohol was the thing to be concerned about here.

They were in Texas. Austin, specifically. Sam had found an article a few days ago on the strange disappearance of some local musicians. Dean thought it was nothing until Sam pointed out that all of the victims had some strange seed left somewhere in their equipment cases. The equipment however, was gone with the players. They had been interviewing the remaining band members for two days when they realized that not only were all of the missing musicians the singers, but that they all disappeared either right before or right after a show at the same bar.

“Shut up, Cas. You’ll get us caught,” Dean said gruffly. At present, Team Free Will was sneaking backstage at said bar. Dean hated being up against pagan gods. They were such a pain in the ass to kill. This one used to have its worshippers sing to it, and those with the best voices were consumed so that it could sound like them at will.

“But we know who we’re here for,” Cas said impatiently (He wasn’t fond of pagan gods either). “Why not have it come to us?”

“You two knock it off,” Sam said with a roll of his eyes. “There’s no guarantee that it’s the owner. I still bet it’s that dick of a bartender.”

“Well whoever it is can hurry the hell up and pop out,” Dean said. “I’m not lettin’ it eat Patrice. Have you seen her?”

The act of the night was just about to go on. She was a petite thing with pipes strong enough to break the windows. The band was warming up, and the way she exercised her voice before a show half sounded like the beginning to a sacrifice ritual.

Just as Sam was getting ready to tell Dean to shut up again, the stake flew out of his hand along with the one that Dean had been carrying. The dick bartender was chuckling softly as he spun Sam around and gripped him by the throat against the wall. Dean rushed to Sam as Cas dove for one of the stakes. Dean was fighting a losing battle to break the grip on Sam’s throat, but he had the damn thing preoccupied enough that it didn’t notice Castiel run up behind them and stick the stake into its back.

“Well damn, the bastard left a mess,” Dean said staring at the blood that was slowly rolling across the floor.

“I’ll drag this guy out to the alley if you two mop up the blood before somebody walks back here,” Sam said just as the band began to play.

“Oh sure you go do the easy work,” Dean said looking around for some kind of rag or mop.

Sam grunted as he lifted the body and started slowly walking towards the back exit. Cas had found a mop and wheeled it over. Dean picked it up from the bucket and quickly wiped up the mess. Meanwhile, the band was deep into a soulful number.

“Love keeps getting’ in the way.”

As the musician that was going to live because of them sang out those words, Dean and Cas’ eyes met.

“Well how many times will I fall in love with the boy that was my friend?”

Dean broke the gaze to glance down at his feet. Cas was standing a few feet away where he had stopped midstride from putting the mop back. They were frozen. This wasn’t the first moment like this the two had shared lately. Their thoughts had been so consumed by one another but so reassuring of each of their doubts that the other wouldn’t be interested that neither Dean nor Cas had allowed them to be alone with each other. Dean had been lying awake for hours every night thinking of Cas, of everything he loved about him, and everything he wanted to do with him and no one else ever again. Cas had been watching Dean sleep more often. He loved how peaceful Dean looked in his sleep most nights. He also loved when Dean would whisper his name barely audibly.

“Oh yeah, I know what you mean ‘cause a friend in love is a friend in need. There’s a soul out there that yours wants to find to set your spirit free.”

And with that, the freezing spell was broken and Cas was inches from Dean in seconds.

“Cas,” Dean started.

Cas shushed him softly as he leaned in.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a very, very long time, Dean,” Cas said as he slipped one hand onto Dean’s waist and curled the other gently around the back of his neck. “May I?”

The small tremor in Cas’ voice was too much to resist, “Yes,” Dean whispered with a crack in his voice.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck and buried one of his hands in Cas’ soft, dark hair. They met each other halfway and gently pressed their lips together.

“Cas,” Dean said, pulling back just enough to look his angel in the eye, “Cas I think I need to tell you something.”

“What is it Dean?” Cas asked without taking his eyes off of Dean’s soft lips.

“You gotta look me in the eye,” Dean said gently, and Cas shifted his gaze upwards. Dean took a second to brace himself like he was about to jump into icy waters. “I can’t stop thinking about you Cas. I haven’t been able to since you came marching into my life, and I can’t keep denying why. …I love you, Cas.”

Cas seemed frozen again. Then suddenly he was kissing Dean with the gentle hunger of a love-starved man.

“I love you too, Dean Winchester,” Cas said when he finally pulled away.

Dean gently leaned his forehead against Cas, and they were both gently smiling that way when Sam walked back in complaining about trying to cover up the body with trash. He stopped midsentence when he saw the embracing duo.

“Am, am I interrupting something?” Sam asked after a moment of open-mouthed staring.

Dean didn’t even pull away, “Sammy,” he said, “you’re gonna need to get your own room tonight.”

And with that Dean led Cas out the door with Sam trailing slowly behind. Dean and Cas linked hands, and all three had smiles on their faces. Sam’s smile, however, was not because he was in love but because he had been proven right twice tonight.


End file.
